Brothers Of the Blade
by ferahgo89
Summary: A slightly AU fic. A mysterious Kenjutsu master offers to train two of our favorite Genins in his lost Kenjutsu style
1. Chapter 1

_**Brothers of the Blade**_

By: Ferahgo

**Hello all, and welcome to my second Fanfic, but my first Naruto story. It follows the real timeline, but is slightly AU. It starts after the Wave Mission, but before the Chuunin exams and the only other significant change (other than the story itself) is that Mizuki didn't get the opportunity to tell Naruto that he carries the Kyuubi**. **ENJOY!**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Jutsu's"**_

_**"Kenjutsu Moves"**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a bright sunny day in Konohagakure no Sato. Team seven had no missions or meetings, as their lazy, silver haired jounin sensei, after making them wait for two hours before showing up, gave them the day to "train at your own pace," which basically meant do whatever you want. Sasuke had gone into the village, claiming that he needed to do something; Sakura had said she needed to do something in town (A.K.A stalk Sasuke), and our favorite blonde ninja had taken to the training fields.

* * *

**_"Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** (Art of Shadow Replication)!" cried Naruto, as four clones appeared around him in formation. They (the shadow clones) charged the wooden training dummy closest to them. Each shadow clone threw a series of punches and kicks, and destroyed the training dummies completely. 

"Yes! "Shouted Naruto, proud that his skills with his favorite jutsu had improved greatly.

He looked at the remaining training dummies, numbering about fifty in all, spread in all directions. With a cry of "**_Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu _**(Art of Mass Shadow Replication)", and the formation of a single hand seal, fifty shadow clones popped into existence with a large cloud of ninja smoke. Simultaneously, all of the clones rushed towards the training dummies, and smashed them into firewood.

Naruto stood panting as his clones poofed back to where ever they came from. "Whoa, that took a lot of chakra, but I must get stronger so I can beat Sasuke-teme, and prove to Sakura-chan that I'm better than him!"

He regained his breathing quickly, and started going through some simple Taijutsu that Kakashi had taught him. Suddenly, a rustling noise in the bushes caused him to whip out a kunai, and throw it into the trees, much in the same way he had in wave country. A man moved out from the underbrush, and the trees; he had the thrown kunai held blade first between his index and middle finger. He was completely garbed in black; from the black muscle shirt her wore, to the black pants, to the black ninja sandals he wore. He also had on black armor, similar to that of the ANBU's. He wore the standard kunai holster on his right thigh, and had a large, sheathed katana hanging from his waist.

"I admire your skill with Kage Bushin," said the man, flicking the kunai back to Naruto, "but your kunai skills need some work"

"HEY! Who are you to tell me that my skills need work?" shouted Naruto, "I'm gonna be the Hokage someday! Believe it!"

"Hrmph, some Hokage you'll be. The Hokage needs to know more than just one move; they need to master over a thousand jutsu. Also, The Hokage needs to be level headed and calm, which, I'm sorry but, you are not "

"Hey, I bet I could beat you!" shouted Naruto, who was by now getting very angry with this man, "bring it on!"

With that, Naruto charged towards the man, each hand drawing three shruiken from his holster and equipment pouch. With a cry, he hurled them at the man, who was still standing still. The man smirked, and in the span of a few milliseconds, drew his katana and settled into a perfect kenjutsu stance. He easily deflected every shruiken, save one, with his katana. The unblocked one sailed by him, grazing his cheek, and leaving a small cut.

"Ha ha ha! I hit you!" said Naruto, "I guess your not as good as you think you are, eh?"

"Overconfidence," said the man calmly, as if he was reading from a textbook, "is the first step towards losing a battle"

"Oh yeah…well take this! **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** (Art of Shadow Replication)," yelled Naruto forming the over used hand seal. Ten shadow clones appeared in a puff of smoke, and circled around the man, "charge!"

The man chuckled and rolled his eyes. He shifted his stance to meet the oncoming attack. "**_Dragon Style: Dragon Whirlwind_**!" Focusing his charka into the blade of his sword, he whipped the blade around in a complete circle. The blade released a wave of green chakra that rushed out and struck each clone as it was closing in, causing them to disappear simultaneously.

"Second step to losing a battle," said the man, in a lecturing tone, "predictability"

"Hey…your pretty good, but no-one can beat this, "**_Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu _**(Art of Mass Shadow Replication)!"

With that, one hundred shadow clones appeared around Naruto, and collectively shouted, "you can't win now!" Then, the shadow clones rushed towards the mysterious Kenjutsu master. With a sigh, the man uttered "baka" under his breath and shifted into an offensive stance. He charged chakra into the blade, and shouted "**_Dragon Style: Dragon Slash_**!" He swung his blade in a cross slash, and released the green chakra outwards in a wave. The wave extended out, striking every clone, causing them to disappear, and the wave still had enough energy to hit Naruto in the chest. The wave hit Naruto hard, throwing him backwards into a tree several meters away.

The man sheathed his katana and walked over to where Naruto's un-moving form lay. He lifted the un-conscious boy on to his shoulder and walked towards the village.

* * *

The man walked through the streets of Konoha with Naruto slung over his shoulder. He stopped a passing pink haired girl that was following a young raven-haired boy. 

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me where this boy lives?" he asked, motioning to Naruto with his free hand.

"Hey! Leave me alone! I have to stalk Sasuke-kun…oh, that's Naruto, he lives in apartment over in that direction," said Sakura, pointing east, "Hey, what happened to him?"

"He over-trained himself, said something about needing to beat some Sasuke guy. I found him passed out a training area on the outskirts of the village"

"Naruto will never be able to beat my precious Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, and started to run after Sasuke, but stopped on an afterthought, "Hey, who are you?"

"My name is Yamato"

Sakura then resumed chasing after Sasuke, and Yamato continued his walk to Naruto's apartment. On his way, he noted the hateful glares of the villagers that were directed to the unconscious boy he was carrying. One of the villagers even had the nerve to run up to Yamato, and ask him if the demon was dead. Yamato scared the man away by releasing a wave of killing intent at the man.

* * *

After navigating through the many streets of Konoha, and experiencing the hateful glares of the villagers, Yamato made it to Naruto's shabby, run-down apartment. He deposited Naruto gently onto his un-made bed and sighed. The apartment was a complete dump. The floor was cracked and scuffed linoleum. The walls were covered in shabby, peeling paint, which was bright orange in color. There were a couple of spots that looked newer, the paint only looking to be about two to five years old. Yamato had a bad feeling that the walls were repainted to hide something, so he made a few quick hand seals, and his eyes changed from brown to blood red. He gasped at what he saw hidden under the new paint, "Die Demon!" "Monster Child!" and "Die, Demon Brat" were slathered allover the walls. Yamato sighed, wondering what type of childhood Naruto must have had. 

He took a quick stock of Naruto's possessions. He had an extra kunai holster, an extra brace of kunai and shruiken, several orange jumpsuits, a picture of himself and the Hokage, his team photo with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and himself, some expired milk, and ramen, lots and lots of ramen, and in so many flavors, there were miso, beef, chicken, pork, shrimp, and many other flavors.

He sighed at Naruto's choice of clothing. Didn't he know that bright colors would get him killed? But, on a second thought, this must have been the only thing that the villagers would sell him, probably hoping that the color would make him an easy target.

He looked at the unconscious form of Naruto lying on his bed, and noticed some small facial changes. He wondered what was going on in Naruto's sub-consciousness.

* * *

Inside Naruto's sub-consciousness mind… 

Naruto stirred as he awoke, and realized he was in an unknown place, so he used his senses to discover as much as he could about his surrounding without opening his eyes, like he was taught in the academy. He determined that there was no smell, and there was the sound of light breathing, mixed in with a growl every few seconds.

"**Kit, I know you're awake, so you mine as well get up**"

"W-w-who are you?" stammered Naruto, as he picked himself up. All he saw was two glowing red eyes, behind a large steel cage, with a piece of paper on it.

"**I am the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune**," said the voice behind the bars.

"H-h-how did you get here? I thought the Yondaime killed you twelve years ago!" stammered Naruto.

"**I was sealed inside of you when you were a small baby by your Yondaime when I was provoked into attacking your village, your Yondaime made the seal so that our chakra would slowly mix and if you died, I would die as well**" said Kyuubi slowly.

"YOU! You're the reason all of the villagers hate me and beat on me! You're the reason they all glare at me! WHY? Why did the Yondaime seal you into me?" yelled Naruto.

"**You were the only baby born that day, I heard a rumor from one of the shinobi who was attacking me say that the Yondaime was going to use his newborn son to seal me away**"

Oh…does that mean that the Yondaime is my father?"

"**I don't know Kit, it was only a rumor that I heard**"

"Wait, you said you were provoked into attacking Konoha, by who?"

"**It was a man who smelled like snakes, later, during the fight I heard a Shinobi utter under his breath that he wished Orochimaru was here to help with his snake summons, I later realized it was him who provoked me**"

"How did he provoke you?"

"**He came to my lair, with a group of shinobi all bearing the Hitae-ate of the leaf, so I assumed that it was an attack on me, I defeated them, and then attacked Konoha. Kit I am sorry for all that I've put you through**"

"Kyuubi, umm…can you come out of the shadows so I can see what you look like?"

The Kyuubi waited a moment, and then emerged from the shadows. What Naruto saw took his breath away. Before him stood a woman. She stood at five foot seven inches; she had silky red hair down to her chest, and was put into nine ponytails at he back. M She was dressed in the most beautiful kimono he had ever seen. It was pale gold in color, with nine red fox tails emerging from where her tailbone would be. One tail went straight up her spine; the first pair went around her ribs, and over her un- humanly large breasts. The second pair curled around her ribs and ended over her stomach. The next set curled around her waist, and the last pair went over her thighs.

"Y-y-you're a girl…I thought the "Great Kyuubi" would be male," stammered Naruto.

Kyuubi sighed, "**What is it with humans and thinking that anything that is powerful is male? No, I am a female fox, but I chose to take this form to make you more comfortable**"

"Okay," smiled Naruto, "thanks"

"**Now, Kit, down to the important stuff. That man who beat you senseless with out using hardly any power? I sense great power within him, try to keep on his good side, remember if you die I die too. Also, if you are ever in danger, call, and I will grant you some of my chakra**"

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind"

"Now, wake up, that man is watching you"

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start. He found himself lying in his own bed. He sat up with a start, "_how did I get here_?" he thought. 

"Naruto, glad to see that you have regained consciousness. I would like to apologize, as I never meant to use that much force on you," said Yamato quietly.

"Hey…you're the guy who I was fighting, who are you? How do you know my name? What village are you from? Did you bring me back here?" shouted Naruto.

"I am Tsurugi Yamato, I was watching you train for a few hours, I am from Kazegakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Wind), and yes, I carried you here," said Yamato.

"Why were you watching me train?"

"I am looking for a student or two to take on, to teach them my kenjutsu style Dragon Style, or one of the variants, as there are many variations, like the Inferno Dragon style, or the Freezing Dragon Style, which combine different elemental Justus with the kenjutsu style"

"So, do you want me to be your student? Huh? Huh?" asked Naruto quickly.

"Yes Naruto, I do wish to take you as my student, but I will also take another to come with us, so you will have a sparing partner. Now, quickly pack your things, and I will return tomorrow for you"

"Hai Yamato-Sensei"

With that, Yamato disappeared in a rustle of leaves and Naruto began to pack.

* * *

**There, that is the first chapter of my new story, "Brothers of the Blade". If you like it, please read and review. Constructive criticism welcomed, as well as any plot ideas (even though I might not use them). I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also, if any of the characters seem OOC, please, tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brothers of the Blade**_

By: Ferahgo

**Here is the second chapter of "Brothers of the Blade" I was a little disappointed with the first Chapter with only one review (thank you Hells-Fox), but I had 138 hits, which was good. ENJOY!**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"**_Jutsu_**"

"**_Kenjutsu Moves_**"

* * *

Last Time…

"I am looking for a student or two to take on, to teach them my kenjutsu style, Dragon Style, or one of the variants, as there are many variations, like the Inferno Dragon style, or the Freezing Dragon Style, which combine different elemental Justus with the kenjutsu style"

"So, do you want me to be your student? Huh? Huh?" asked Naruto quickly.

"Yes Naruto, I do wish to take you as my student, but I will also take another to come with us, so you will have a sparing partner. Now, quickly pack your things, and I will return tomorrow for you"

"Hai Yamato-Sensei"

With that, Yamato disappeared in a rustle of leaves and some and Naruto began to pack.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Yamato appeared in a swirl of leaves on the roof of Naruto's apartment. "_Now, who to take on as my second student, and Naruto's training partner…Naruto mentioned he was training to beat a "Sasuke", he must have been the another member of his team that I observed this morning. He would be a good choice, they would constantly train harder to be able to beat each other._" With that he leaped to a nearby roof, and roof jumped the entire way through town.

* * *

He spotted Sasuke at his home at the Uchiha manor, training in the family training grounds. 

"_Ah, so he is the last Uchiha, this will work to my advantage_," thought Yamato, as he watched Sasuke from the roof of his mansion, compressing his charka signature.

"**_Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu _**(Fire Style: Grand Fireball)," shouted Sasuke, performing the tiger and horse hand seals. He exhaled the large fireball at the wooden training dummy, turning it into ash.

"Must train to kill Itachi, must train to kill Itachi, must train to kill Itachi," ranted Sasuke.

"_He must be striving to kill his older brother,_" thought Yamato, as he watched Sasuke continue to train, "_him and I have two things in common…damn that Uchiha Itachi-teme_"

Sasuke was now practicing his Taijutsu, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at the training dummies. He put his fist in to the stomach of one and back flipped. In mid air, he lashed out with a kick into the head of the dummy behind him, used that dummy to propel himself back in the direction he just came from, then drew a kunai, and delivered it into the abdomen of the dummy he just punched.

Sasuke then danced around the training grounds, throwing flurries of punches and kicks, totally destroying many of the training dummies. Sasuke focused chakra into his legs, and jumped high into the air. Performing several hand seals, he shouted out "**_Katon:_** **_Housenka no Jutsu _**(Fire Style: Mythical Fire Flower)!" and shot out a series of small fireballs from his mouth, from which emerged shruiken. The shruiken submerged themselves into a target on the fall wall. Sasuke landed on the ground softly, and began to run around the Uchiha manor. About halfway around Sasuke quickly jumped and released a Gokakyuu fireball at Yamato. Yamato, slightly surprised, jumped out of the way quickly to avoid the large fireball coming towards him. He landed lightly on the training grounds. A moment later, Sasuke, with an amazing Chakra enhanced jump, leaped over the entire Uchiha manor to stand in front of Yamato.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke, in his usual I-don't-really-care attitude.

"Who I am is none of your business young Sasuke"

"Why are you here?"

"I simply was watching you train, gauging your power. Although I am curious as to about how you located me, as I concealed myself enough as so the average Chuunin couldn't detect me"

"I noticed a small bit of chakra when I jumped to perform my Housenka jutsu, then when I began my laps, I noticed you changing positions with these," said Sasuke, tapping his eyes, which now contained his level two Sharingan.

"Ah, I see. I've never met a genin with so much potential and caliber as you, Sasuke. Although, you still can't match up to your older brother Itachi"

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ITACHI?"

"Enough to know that he could destroy you, even without his Sharingan, much less his mangekou"

With these words, Sasuke was steadily getting angrier and angrier, his rage growing with every passing word. Finally, with the final few words, Sasuke was pushed off the edge. He exploded with rage, charging at Yamato full force, with his Sharingan eyes active.

Sasuke threw a series of quick, strong punches and kicks at Yamato, who skillfully dodged all of them.

"_He will make an amazing Shinobi_," thought Yamato, "_he will be able to help me in my revenge, along with Naruto_"

Yamato pulled a scroll out from under his cloak. He unraveled it, bit his thumb, and ran his bloody thumb across the scroll. He then slammed the scroll into the ground, shouting "**_Kutchoise no Jutsu_** (Art of Summoning)". With that, a large cloud of ninja smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, the were a pair of shorter katanas (The blade is about 2.5 feet long, where Yamato's katana is around 4 feet long) plunged blade-first into the ground. Yamato quickly formed the rat, tiger, dragon, snake, ram, and dragon seals, and pulled the twin blades out of the ground. Upon being freed from the earth, the blades immediately ignited into flame.

Sasuke stared at the man, who was now wielding a pair of flaming katanas.

"_Maybe I can't beat this guy…_" thought Sasuke, "_but he knows of Itachi, so I must win!_"

"How do you know Itachi?" yelled Sasuke, taking out a kunai into each hand, and a shruiken into his mouth.

"I met him in a fight once after he did a certain deed. I almost won our fight too, if that bastard shark hadn't of interfered"

"_This will be the first time using this on a moving target, but I have to try!_" thought Sasuke, "_…NOW, while he is distracted talking to me!_"

"**_Kazaguruma no Sharingan: Sanjuuken_** (Sharingan Windmill: Triple Blade)!" yelled Sasuke, throwing all three of the blades. The two kunai were sent into the walls on opposite sides of Yamato, while the shruiken traveled straight towards Yamato.

Yamato looked confused for a moment, then noticed the thin metal wire that was attached to the kunai and the shruiken, which cut off two of his four possible escape routes. He jumped up to avoid the shruiken, which buried itself into the wall behind him. Yamato landed lightly on the wire like a tight rope, one side anchored to the wall, while the other end was in Sasuke's clenched fist.

"What was that for?" asked Yamato sarcastically.

"It for setting you up for this! The finale!" yelled Sasuke, "**_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu_** (Fire Style: Dragon Flame)!"

Fire then raced out of Sasuke's mouth down all three wires towards Yamato.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, how do you expect to beat a flame elemental weapon with a fire jutsu?" said Yamato, lowering his blades, which, at the same time, absorbed the flames, and sniped the wire, "Now, prepare! **_Inferno Dragon Style: Dragon's Breath_**"

Yamato raised both blades above his head, and brought them down in a heavy slash, from which emerged twin blasts of fire to race towards Sasuke.

"Oh shit…" muttered Sasuke, trying to leap out of the way of the fire, but he got blasted on the ankle, which caused him to fall on the ground in incredible pain from the third degree burns.

Yamato ran over to Sasuke, and poofed his twin sword back to where they came from. "**_Chiyute no Jutsu_** (Art of Healing Hands)," said Yamato quietly, as the focused ball of healing chakra appeared. He applied the chakra to Sasuke's ankle, which healed immediately.

"There, good as new," said Yamato, smiling at Sasuke.

"W-w-who are you and what…what was that attack you used?" asked Sasuke.

" I am Tsurugi Yamato, and that was a variant of my own style, which is called Dragon Style, the style I used with you is called Inferno Dragon Style"

"How is it that you know my brother?"

"As I said during our fight, I met him a few years back and we started fighting, I almost won, but his partner stepped in to stop me at the last minute"

"What did you use to beat him? You must teach me!"

"I used my personal style, the Dragon Style"

"Teach me please! I need to know how to kill him, I must know damnit!"

"No Sasuke, if I accept you as my student, I will teach you the Inferno Dragon Style, as you favor Katon jutsu"

"Will you teach me?" said Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke, I will train you as my student, but you only on several conditions, if you break even one, I will teach you no more"

"What are these conditions? Tell me!"

"The conditions are that you will listen to what I teach you, and you will do exactly as I say. The second is if you hear anything of Itachi, you will not go after him on some chase, and the third condition is that you will co-operate with the other student I am bringing with us"

"What! Another student! Who is he?"

"You know of him already Sasuke, the other student is Uzumaki Naruto"

"What! Why are you taking that Dobe?"

"I am taking Naruto, because he is also quite a skilled and powerful genin, and my Dragon Style, along with his skill with Kage Bushin, will make him powerful and more deadly. Also, I am taking two students so that both will have a training partner, to practice with. Each of you will always have a reason to get stronger, and that reason is the other student. You will constantly challenge each other in an effort to grow stronger"

"I accept your terms, and am glad that I get to beat the dobe into the ground"

"Good, meet me before the Hokage tower tomorrow at six a.m., come packed"

"Why Yamato-sensei?"

"Because we are gong to leave the village"

* * *

**Well, here is the second chapter for you. Thank you again to Hells-Fox for your review, and to answer to what you put, I had originally wrote it so that Naruto did know that Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, but the story never flowed properly, so I scrapped it. I also went back to Chapter One and changed Flaming Dragon style to Inferno Dragon Style, which I thought sounded better.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**My friend and I are in a contest to see which person's story can get the most reviews for each chapter.**

**As for when I'll update next, I'm only a High school student, and I generally write this during class, so the work I get done on it is affected by how much school work I have to do. I then type what I wrote the previous day in my Keyboarding class/ at home.**

**Once again please R & R, thanks, and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers of the Blade**

By: Ferahgo

**Here is the third chapter of "Brothers of the Blade" ENJOY!** **I was happy with my four reviews this time, thank you all.**

**Also, I fixed a couple of mistakes no one noticed in the second chapter. In the original, Sasuke calls Yamato, "Yamato-sensei," but Yamato never told Sasuke his name. I went back and fixed it so don't worry.**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"**_Jutsu_**"

"**_Kenjutsu Moves_**"

* * *

Last Time… 

"Will you teach me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke, I will train you as my student, but you only on several conditions, if you break even one, I will teach you no more"

"What are these conditions? Tell me!"

"The conditions are that you will listen to what I teach you, and you will do exactly as I say. The second is if you hear anything of Itachi, you will not go after him on some chase, and the third condition is that you will co-operate with the other student I am bringing with us"

"What! Another student! Who is he?"

"You know of him already Sasuke, the other student is Uzumaki Naruto"

"What! Why are you taking that Dobe?"

"I am taking Naruto, because he is also quite a skilled and powerful genin, and my Dragon Style, along with his skill with Kage Bushin, will make him powerful and more deadly. Also, I am taking two students so that both will have a training partner, to practice with. Each of you will always have a reason to get stronger, and that reason is the other student. You will constantly challenge each other in an effort to grow stronger"

"………I accept your terms, and am glad that I get to beat the dobe into the ground"

"Good, meet me before the Hokage tower tomorrow at six a.m., come packed"

"Why Yamato-sensei?"

"Because we are gong to leave the village"

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

Sasuke arrived at the Hokage tower at exactly 6 a.m. as he was instructed to. He sat down on a bench outside the outer doors, and quietly waited for Naruto and Yamato to arrive. Naruto arrived about 5 minutes later, yawning and trying to slurp down a cup of instant ramen, which wasn't going to well for him. He was slurping it up quite fast, and barely chewing, so whenever Naruto had to yawn, some of it would slip back into the bowl, which was gross, but at the same time a bit comical. After a little while, he finally got is all down and sat beside Sasuke.

"When do you think Yamato-sensei will arrive?" asked Naruto slowly, as he had to yawn.

"I don't know dobe…look, there he is," said Sasuke curtly, as Yamato walked up to them, only about 15 minutes late.

"Hi guy's, sorry I'm late. I had to…do some stuff," said Yamato, as he motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to follow him through the large doors that led into the Hokage tower.

Sasuke and Naruto took seats in the waiting room, while Yamato approached the Hokage's secretary.

"Excuse me miss, but I have an appointment with Hokage-sama," said Yamato to the tired looking secretary.

"Go right in, the Hokage is expecting you"

Yamato motioned for Naruto and Sasuke, who then arose from their chairs and followed Yamato into the office of the Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto, Sasuke and Yamato seated themselves before the third Hokage. The office was large, with a large window situated behind the Hokage, surrounding him with the morning light. There were books and scrolls every-where, even the Forbidden Scroll of Seals was in the office. The Hokage cleared his throat.

"Hello Yamato-san"

"Hokage-sama, its nice to see you again, this fine morning,"

**FLASHBACK**

(A/N this takes place after the fight with Sasuke and Yamato)

"Naruto," shouted Yamato entering Naruto's apartment, "Come here!"

"What is it?" said Naruto, peeking his head around the corner.

"I've picked my other student, and the one that you will train with"

"Oh, oh, oh, who is it? Do I know him?" asked Naruto, who was excited.

"It's your teammate, Uchiha Sasuke"

"WHAT? Why are you taking that teme?" shouted Naruto.

"Because, he will make you strive to beat him, which will make you want to train harder, you do want to be able to beat Sasuke don't you?"

"Of course I do! I hate that teme!"

"Well, my point is proved, now, meet me in front of the Hokage tower at 6 a.m. tomorrow, and come with your things"

"Hai Yamato-sensei!"

With that, Yamato left Naruto's apartment, and walked to the Hokage tower, where he removed his Hitae-ate, storing it into his pocket. He made an appointment to meet with the Hokage tomorrow morning.

Yamato then made his way to what he thought would be the quietest place in the village; the Hokage monument. He sat himself down atop the head of the third Hokage, and began to meditate.

"Do you enjoy sitting on my head?"

Yamato sprang up and looked at the man before him.

"Hokage-sama, I never noticed you there," said Yamato quickly, as he was startled; he had not heard or sensed the Hokage's approach.

"Calm down Yamato-san, don't look so surprised," said the Hokage calmly.

"Hokage-sama, how did you know my-" began Yamato.

"Your name? Well Tsurugi Yamato, special Jounin of Kazegakure no Sato, I know your name because I am the Hokage, and it's my business to know these things," said the Hokage with a smile, "may I join you, or would you rather be alone?"

"Please, feel free to join me Hokage-sama"

The Sandaime seated himself beside Yamato in a cross-legged position.

"Personally, I find it ironic that I'm sitting on my own head," said the Hokage with a small chuckle.

"Hehehe, indeed it is," said Yamato.

"Now," said the Hokage, getting serious, "what are your intentions with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?"

"With your permission, I would like to take them both to my family manor in Kazegakure, where I will teach both Naruto and Sasuke separate Kenjutsu styles," said Yamato.

"Why do you wish to remove them from the village? Wouldn't it be better for them to learn here, in their home, with their friends and comrades?"

"The reason I'm taking them out of the village is because of the village itself"

"Why is that?"

"Well, for Naruto, I want to get him away from the villagers, I want to get him away from all of the hatred and contempt. I think this will be better for the boy, before he goes insane with all of the hatred. Also, it will increase his stability, and thus the stability of his tenant, which, if his stability is not increased, could go on a mad killing spree among the villagers, which will force you to sick the ANBU on him, and you don't want to do that do you?"

"No, I see Naruto-kun as my grandson, and I would never want to do that to him, now, what about young Sasuke-kun?"

"I feel that Sasuke will also benefit from some time away from the villagers. They all idolize him as their 'precious Uchiha,' who can do no wrong. I feel that this will start to affect Sasuke soon, making him think that he is invincible, and can throw himself into potentially dangerous situations, in which he wouldn't survive. Also, in Kazegakure, due to its…condition, it will be hard for Sasuke to hear of any information of Itachi that would cause him to run off after him," said Yamato.

"_Not that I wouldn't like to do it,_" thought Yamato.

"Your argument is sound Yamato-san, and I agree with your reasoning completely. I will allow Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun to leave with you to train on two conditions"

"And those are?"

"One, don't hurt them, you can train them into the ground, but don't hurt them, and two, you must have them back in two months," said the Hokage.

"I agree with the first one but two months…Oh! You want their team to participate in the chuunin selection exams don't you? Don't worry, I'll have them back for you on time Hokage-sama"

"Excellent Yamato-san, come by my office tomorrow morning and we will do this formally, paperwork and all," said the Hokage cheerfully, "_oh great, more paperwork_"

"I already have an appointment, so I'll be there at 6 a.m. tomorrow morning with Naruto and Sasuke. Until then Hokage-sama," said Yamato standing up, and leaping off the Hokage monument and into the darkness.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hokage-sama, I formally request that I, Tsurugi Yamato, be allowed to take Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke out of the village for a two month training trip," said Yamato.

Just then Kakashi burst into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama! Why do you want to split up my team?"

"Ah, Kakashi-san, nice of you to show up, seeing as I called for you an hour ago," said the Hokage sarcastically.

"But Hokage-sama, I had to help a very slow old lady across the street…" lied Kakashi.

"LIAR!" shouted Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, as I said before, why on earth do you want to split up team seven, my team!" asked Kakashi hurriedly.

"This man," said the Hokage, pointing to Yamato, "Tsurugi Yamato, has offered to take Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun out of the village for a training trip," said the Hokage.

"But why? Why isn't he taking Sakura too? And why does he have to leave the village?" asked Kakashi desperately.

"Because, Kakashi-san, I am taking them out of the village for the sake of their own sanity. For Naruto, to get him away form the villagers and their hatred and contempt, and also for the stability of his tenant. For Sasuke, it is to get him away from all of the idolization. As for not taking Sakura, I feel she doesn't have what it takes to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke. Besides, with Sasuke gone, Sakura will be able to focus on her training as a kunoichi, instead of chasing after Sasuke. You could focus on her poor stamina and charka capacity," said Yamato calmly.

"_I don't want to be stuck with Sakura_," panicked Kakashi, "what about teamwork, isn't that what the genin teams are for?"

"By the time Naruto and Sasuke return, they will have teamwork like no other even if I have to literally etch it into their skulls," answered Yamato curtly, causing Naruto and Sasuke, who had been quiet as church mice for the whole conversation, to gulp loudly.

"But what about the-" began Kakashi.

"The chuunin exams?" finished Yamato, "don't worry part of my agreement with Hokage-sama is that I have them back two weeks before the chuunin exams"

"But Hokage-sama…" whined Kakashi.

"Kakashi! It has already been decided, they will return two weeks before the chuunin exams for you to re-asses their skills and to re-integrate them with Sakura-chan," said the Hokage, almost snapping at Kakashi, "you're dismissed, and no buts about it!"

Kakashi looked at Yamato with a glare for a second, and then left.

"Yamato-san, you are also dismissed, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun will be listed ass 'off duty' Nins, so don't worry about that, just be sure to have them back on time," said the Hokage to Yamato.

Yamato then arose from his chair and strode out of the room. Naruto and Sasuke also rose, and followed their sensei out the door.

"Naruto-kun," called the Hokage from his desk, "have fun"

Naruto and Sasuke followed their sensei to the front doors of the Hokage tower, where Yamato turned to face them.

"Naruto, Sasuke," started Yamato, "return home and finish you packing, we leave by the front gates in one hour"

"Hai!" said the two boys in unison, then said boys took off into the village.

As Sasuke sped through the village, he was stopped by the annoying voices of his pink haired teammate and her blonde friend.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura and Ino in unison.

"_Oh great, not them_," thought Sasuke, "_I'm so glad to be getting away from this_"

"Sasuke-kun want to go out on a date with me?" asked Ino, pushing Sakura out of the way.

"No, Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun want to go out with me!" shouted Sakura, shoving Ino out from in front of Sasuke, "_Yeah! You tell her,_" shouted Inner Sakura.

"Pppfftt, why would Sasuke-kun want to go on a date with you forehead girl?" yelled Ino.

"Umm, ladies? Could you please stop this? I'm kind of busy," said Sasuke, trying to get a word in edge ways.

"What are you busy with Sasuke-kun? Shopping? I'll carry all of your bags for you! Cleaning? I'll clean your house from top to bottom! Cooking? I'll cook you a seven course meal!" said Sakura enthusiastically.

"Packing," said Sasuke quickly.

"Packing? I'll pack all of your bags for you…wait a minute, why are you packing? Do we have another mission out of the village?" asked Sakura.

"Nope, the dobe and I are leaving on a training trip, and we'll be back in a few months"

"Well then, I'll go pack my things too then," said Sakura happily.

"Why?"

"Well, isn't Kakashi-sensei taking me too?" asked Sakura.

"Nope, we're not going with Kakashi-sensei, we're going with someone who can make me strong, very strong," said Sasuke, who then took of as fast as he could hoping that the two fan girls wouldn't give chase.

Sakura stood there for a few minutes with a dejected look on her, face while Ino took after Sasuke. "_Why wasn't I invited…?_" thought Sakura sadly. She then raised her head and resumed her chase after Sasuke.

An hour had finally passes after the trio had last met. Yamato stood to the left of the main gate to Konoha and watched his two students approach to gate. Sasuke approached from the right, where the higher-class of the villagers lived, while Naruto approached from the left, where the run-down of the village resided. They both made it to the gate at the exact same time with their bags slung over their shoulder.

"Ready to go boys?" asked Yamato.

"Hai Yamato-sensei!" shouted the two boys in unison.

"Turn around, and take a good look at Konoha, as it's the last time you'll see it for a while"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look at the village. After a few minutes, they turned and looked at each other, then nodded.

"We're ready," said Sasuke for the both of them.

"Good, then we're off!" shouted Yamato, running down the path leading away from the gate and Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look at each other, and after a few seconds, turned and ran full speed after Yamato, each genin intent on out lasting the other.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**There won't be any updates for about a week and a half, because I'm going on a family trip, but expect a long chapter when I get back**

**Omega Gilgamesh- I answered some of your questions in E-mails, but I left out the answer to the 'Why did Yamato taunt Naruto/Sasuke?' question. I had him do this so that they would fight to their fullest, because both Naruto and Sasuke fight best when they are mad/protecting someone, also, it was to provoke them into showing him their jutsu, so he knew how powerful they are.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers of the Blade**

By: Ferahgo

**Welcome, Readers, to the fourth chapter of "Brothers of the Blade". Thank you all so much for the reviews for the past chapter. Terribly sorry that I took so long to update, but after I got back from my trip, I had to start studying for my exams and I got a job, so I haven't had time to write.**

**NOW! On to the Chapter!**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"**_Jutsu_**"

"**_Kenjutsu Moves_**"

"**Kyuubi Talking**"

* * *

Last time…

"Ready to go boys?" asked Yamato.

"Hai Yamato-sensei!" shouted the two boys in unison.

"Turn around, and take a good look at Konoha, as it's the last time you'll see it for a while"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look at the village. After a few minutes, they turned and looked at each other, then nodded.

"We're ready," said Sasuke for the both of them.

"Good, then we're off!" shouted Yamato, running down the path leading away from the gate and Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look at each other, and after a few seconds, turned and ran full speed after Yamato, each genin intent on out lasting the other.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

It was about noontime, and Sasuke and Naruto were still racing to see who could catch up with their sensei first, who had stopped about 500 meters away. Yamato turned to watch his students charging towards him. He smirked; the two were both dead even. The simultaneously put on a last burst of speed, and reached Yamato at the exact same time, speeding by him. After the two boys brain's registered that they had caught up to their sensei, they immediately started to slow down, but then their brain's went into 'ha-ha-I-beat-you-mode'.

"Haha teme," shouted Naruto, "I beat you by a mile!"

"You wish Dobe, I beat you bad!" yelled Sasuke.

"I won!" shouted Naruto.

"No, Dobe, you didn't, I did!" said Sasuke coolly.

"I won!" shouted Naruto.

"No I won Dobe'

"Me"

"No, Me!"

"Me"

"No Me"

"Enough'; shouted Yamato, who was sick of the bickering, "it was a complete tie! A frigging tie! Now shut up and keep walking"

The trio walked for the rest of the day, stopping at nightfall to make camp for the night. Naruto used **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu _**(Art of Shadow Replication), and sent some of the clones out into the forest, each team of clones with a set task. Team one returned with drinking water from a local stream, team two returned with firewood and dry leaves, which Sasuke lit with **_Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu_** (Fire style: Grand Fireball), and the third team came back with about a half dozen fish, and some green willow twigs to cook the fish on. The clones set up the fish around the fire, saluted to Naruto, glared at Sasuke, and then disappeared.

After about fifteen minutes, Yamato took each fish and chopped it up with his katana. He then gave two fish to Naruto, two to Sasuke, and kept the last two for himself.

The trio dug into their fish with gusto. They wolfed down their fish, and then got out their sleeping bags.

"Sasuke," said Yamato, "you have first watch, I'll take the second watch, so you and Naruto can get a full, un-interrupted sleep, and Naruto, you can take third watch"

"Hai sensei," said Sasuke.

"Sure Yamato-sensei!" said Naruto enthusiastically.

"Boys come here," said Yamato, pulling some things out form within his bag and throwing them to Naruto and Sasuke, "these are training weights my family uses…put them on"

Sasuke and Naruto quickly attached the weights to their wrists and ankles. Yamato formed several hand seals, and Naruto and Sasuke both visibly sagged.

"Yamato-sensei, how, how, how much do these weigh?" asked Naruto, who was struggling to keep himself up.

"Each weight is exactly twenty pounds each, so the two of you are both wearing about eighty pounds, which will increase over time," said Yamato with a grin on his face.

"Eighty pounds!" shouted both boys.

"Yes, eighty pounds, that's what I said wasn't it? I could have started you with around four hundred pounds like some trainers do **(A/N I hate authors that do that, they start a six-year old Naruto with like six hundred pounds, its so un realistic)**"

"Thank you Yamato-sensei," said both boys, who were now feeling very grateful.

"You're welcome, now, Sasuke, its your turn for watch. Naruto, you and I will sleep now. Sasuke, I'll come and tell you when your watch is up, and I'll wake you Naruto when it's your time to get up, now, goodnight," said Yamato, who then into his sleeping bag, which Naruto then mimicked.

Sasuke sat down between the gently crackling fire, deep in thought.

"_I wonder what kind of techniques and jutsu he'll teach me?_" wondered Sasuke, "_I've only seen two moves from the entire style, the technique that ignites the blade, and the Dragons Breath technique. But more importantly, I must learn more about Itachi from him! Where did they meet? And what was this deed my brother did?_"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, he reached for his kunai holster, but a firm hand stopped him. He looked up to see Yamato's face above him.

"Sasuke, your watch is over now, go get some rest," said Yamato.

Sasuke silently got up, and walked over to where his sleeping bag was rolled out. He climbed into it and immediately was taken by sleep.

Yamato then took Sasuke's place near the fire. He prodded the burning wood for a few minutes with a stick, looking into the bright orange flames. He then took out his black-sheathed katana. With one quick, fluid motion, he drew the blade from the sheath, and set the sheath beside him. He withdrew a piece of green cloth from behind his cloak and began to clean his sword. The sword in question was a true beauty of a sword. The total length was exactly four feet, or forty-eight inches long, which was around nine inches longer than the average katana. The blade was exactly thirty-nine inches, while the hilt was nine inches. The blade was pure steel, and as sharp as the day it was forged. The blade reflected the moonlight, and Yamato looked at his face reflected in the blade. Etched in to the blade, in an incredibly amazing work of craftsmanship, was a dragon that flowed up the blade, being about four inches long, and black on the gray steel. The dragon also had small details etched into it in red. The hand-guard was black, with a dragon circled around the blade. The hilt was black, with a red grip. The end of the hilt was black, with a red stone set in the middle.

Yamato gave the blade a few quick wipes with his cloth. He stared at the dragon etched into his sword, and memories flooded his mind. The clanging of steel on steel, laughter, happiness, joy, triumph, then failure, sorrow, and despair.

"_Damn that Uchiha-teme_," thought Yamato angrily, "_damn him, damn him, damn him! I will train Naruto and Sasuke to the highest level, and then the can exact their own revenge against the people who hurt them, and in doing so, they will aide me in my own!_"

"They will both be excellent Kenjutsu masters, they will rip through their enemies like paper. They will be bringers of destruction," whispered Yamato.

Yamato then sunk into a state of meditation, emerging when it was Naruto's turn for watch.

"Naruto," whispered Yamato, "It's your watch now"

"Wha…oh, ok," said Naruto, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and getting out of his sleeping bag.

Yamato went over to his sleeping bag and climbed inside. He lay there with his eyes closed, but not actually sleeping. As a Jounin, he could go at least a couple of days without sleep. Naruto seated himself near the fire, and threw a couple of sticks on the fire,

"_I can't wait until we get where ever we're going_," thought Naruto eagerly, "_I want to learn some cool new jutsu and how to use a katana like Yamato-sensei does! But most of all, I want to pound Sasuke-teme into the ground_!"

"**Hey Kit!**"

"Kyuubi, is that you?" said Naruto, slightly confused.

"**Yes kit, it's me. I have decided to help you in your training along with your new sensei. I'll teach you some demonic jutsu,**" said Kyuubi, in Naruto's mind.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Naruto, incredibly happy at the prospect of learning some new jutsu.

"**Kit, kit, stop talking out loud! If you think it, I'll be able to hear you. So stop shouting!**"

"_Sorry Kyuubi,_" thought Naruto.

"**Good. Now kit, the demonic Jutsu I'll teach you tonight is called '_Demonic Soul Eye_'. It will allow you to see the emotions of the people around you**-"

"_Aww, but I wanna learn a combat Jutsu,_" whined Naruto.

"**It will allow you to see the emotions of the people around you,**" growled Kyuubi, annoyed that he had interrupted her, "**a useful tool during interrogations, or diplomatic situations. Each person, unless they are dead, with have an aura around them when you look at them with this Jutsu. The aura, depending on what the target is feeling, will be a different color, and the strength of the emotion will determine the size. For example, Yellow is happiness and joy. Black is despair. Red is anger, and vengeance. However, in order to use these demonic Jutsu, you'll need some of my demonic chakra, so ask and I will provide you some, now, hand seals,**"

The Kyuubi sent the mental pictures of the demonic hand seals to Naruto's mind.

"**Now, look to your teammate and Sensei, try to see what they are feeling**"

Naruto preformed the two required hand seals, and whispered "Demonic Soul Eye". He turned to Sasuke, and saw that Sasuke was surrounded by a faint gray aura.

"_Kyuubi, what is gray?_"

"**Gray? Gray is fear**"

"_Ah, ok, thanks_"

Naruto figured that Sasuke was having a nightmare. He turned to Yamato, and gasped at what he saw. Yamato was surrounded by a brilliant red aura that extended a few feet away from him.

"_Jeez, I wonder what Yamato-sensei is mad at…_"

"**Kit, I have no idea. Now, I think it's time to increase your education about your own world, so I'm going to teach you some stuff**"

"_Like what?_"

"**Like the countries, their shinobi villages, their Kages, and some other stuff you will find useful**"

So, for the next three hours, Naruto learned about the shinobi world.

Three hours later, Naruto's head was still buzzing from all of the information that Kyuubi had packed into his head, as he woke Sasuke and Yamato. They got up, ate some breakfast, and then got on the road again. They moved at a slower pace then the day before due to the extra eighty pounds each boy was wearing. Yamato had them jog up ahead of him for a few minutes, and then walk for a while, to get them used to their weights. They did this all day until they reached a small village, where they checked into the local inn for the night.

In the village, Yamato took Naruto and Sasuke to clothing stall and bought them new cloths. For Naruto, to get rid of that horrid orange jumpsuit, he bought him an orange sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of black pants with cargo pockets for extra scrolls and equipment, a pair of black, plate forearm guards (like the one's the ANBU wear), a pair of black sandals, a pair of black fingerless gloves with an orange Uzumaki spiral on them, and a floor-length black vest with another Uzumaki spiral on the back.

For Sasuke, he left the navy blue shirt, and bought him a pair of black cargo shorts, black sandals, black forearm guards with blue lining (the same ones he's wearing, except the white is now black), and the same vest that he bought Naruto, except this one had an Uchiha fan on it.

"There you go," said Yamato to the shopkeeper, handing him the large amount of money.

"Thank you," said the shopkeeper.

"Thank you Yamato-sensei," said Naruto and Sasuke, who were wearing their new clothes.

"You're welcome," said Yamato.

"Sensei, how far is it to…where was it? Kazegakure?" asked Naruto.

"We'll be there tomorrow night, and we'll be staying at my family home"

"Cool!" shouted Naruto.

"And at my family home, you two will get your blades," said Yamato.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Naruto.

"Excellent," said Sasuke, grinning.

They returned to their inn room, to rest for the next days travel. Naruto could barely get to sleep, for excitement at the prospect of receiving his sword. Eventually, fatigue took him and he slept peacefully through the night.

The next morning, they got up bright and early, ate a light breakfast, and got back on the road. Yamato decided to make it easy on Sasuke and Naruto (or so he thought), and told them to do a light jog for the whole day for training. This was hell for Naruto and Sasuke. They would jog for an hour, then walk for fifteen minutes, then jog for an hour, and so on. This wouldn't have been that bad, except for the fact that they were each wearing an extra eighty pounds! By mid afternoon they couldn't move, so Yamato allowed them to remove their weights and walk. Naruto and Sasuke found that they were much faster now, and that they had a lot more muscle mass.

They arrived before the large gates of Kazegakure around mid evening. Yamato turned to face his students with a grim look on his face.

"Sasuke, Naruto, before we enter, I must warn you. Due to a certain event in the history of this village, this won't be anything like Konoha, or any other shinobi village," said Yamato grimly, "are you ready?"

"Uh…sure…" said Naruto, worry creeping into his normally cheerful voice, and there was a nervous look written on his face.

"Sure," said Sasuke, with the same look on his face.

"Okay," said Yamato, who then turned back to the gates, opened them, and beckoning Naruto and Sasuke to follow him.

Naruto and Sasuke entered Kazegakure with a worried look on their faces. But after a few minutes of walking through the village, the look left their faces.

"_This isn't any different from Konoha_," thought both boys, "_there aren't any hideous monsters running around in the village, why did Yamato-sensei say it would be different?_"

They followed Yamato through the empty streets, until they stopped in front of a large property surrounded by forest. There were trees everywhere, but no house.

"**_Kai _**(dispel)," said Yamato calmly, forming the tiger seal.

With the dismissal of the Genjutsu, a large mansion appeared in the trees. Both Sasuke and Naruto gasped; for Sasuke, it was because this mansion was bigger than the Hyuuga complex, which was the biggest property in Konoha, for Naruto, it was simply because he had never seen a house this big before in his life.

The two boys followed Yamato into the mansion through the front doors. When they reached the front lobby, Naruto's curiosity got the better of him.

"Yamato-sensei! Why did you say that this village is different than Konoha and the other hidden villages? It doesn't look any different than Konoha!" shouted/asked Naruto.

"Naruto, didn't you notice the lack of people on your way here?" said Yamato bitterly.

Now that Naruto and Sasuke took a moment to think about, they remembered only seeing a few people on their way here.

"Didn't the two of you notice the absence of Chuunin guards at the front gate?" said Yamato, still talking in that same bitter tone.

Again, Naruto and Sasuke both realized that they hadn't even seen any shinobi on their way here, in a hidden village.

"Why are their practically no people here, civilian or shinobi?" asked Sasuke, "this is a hidden village, it should be crawling with civilians and shinobi, but it isn't. So far, there have been a couple of civilians and no shinobi. What happened to them?"

"The reason for that Sasuke," began Yamato, "is because two years ago, almost the entire population of this village, was completely wiped out"

The effect of this news on Naruto and Sasuke was instantly shown on their faces.

"WHAT! H-h-how, how did this happen!" shouted Naruto, a look of shock dominating his face.

"Well, two years ago, a group consisting of nine S-ranked Nukenin attacked our village. They were searching for something, or the wear about of that something. The villagers didn't want them to find this something, so they tried to stop them, shinobi and civilians alike. These criminals were after this villages treasure, its most sacred possession. The criminals slaughtered every single person that got in their way, be it shinobi, or civilian. Only a few people, some of which you saw on the way here, survived the attack. At the time, I was a newly promoted Jounin, and was away on a team mission with some other Jounin. We returned to find the village in ruins. I rushed to my home, and found that every single member of my clan lay dead, his or her corps' piled up in the foyer of my home. Sound familiar Sasuke?"

During the end of Yamato's tale of the destruction of his own village, Sasuke stood in a daze, as he was reliving some painful memories from his past.

FLASHBACK

There was Itachi, his older brother, standing over the bodies of his slain mother and father, his ANBU katana stained with his own family's blood.

"Why brother?" screamed a seven year old Sasuke, tears in his eyes, "why did you kill everyone!"

"Because, little brother, I needed to gauge my strength and power, and by killing my own clan, only leaving you, I have done so," said Itachi darkly, "now, **_Tsukiyomi _**(Grasping Moon!"

Instantly, Sasuke was transferred to the world of the Tsukiyomi.

"Now, little brother, I will force you to watch the death of our clan, for three full days!"

And so he did. Sasuke was forced to watch and re-watch the demise of his clan over and over again, for seventy-two hours straight, before he was released from the Tsukiyomi world.

In reality, only three seconds had passed in the real world. Quickly, Itachi leapt to the window, and turned to Sasuke.

"Remember little brother, hate me, seek revenge upon me, do anything to gain power, hunt me down, and hate me," said Itachi, who then leaped out of the window and was gone.

Sasuke still stood in his shocked state. His older brothers words still echoing in his head, burning themselves into his mind.

END FLASKBACK

Those words to this day are still etched into Sasuke's mind, even five years later.

"Who were these people who did this?" asked Naruto, "did you ever find them Yamato-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto, I did. After I saw what had happened, I immediately stormed out of the village, hell bent on making whoever did this pay dearly. By following rumors and small bits of information, I tracked down a pair of the criminals. I waited until the two separated, and then I attacked! I was winning with my superior strength and speed, and I was about to land the killing blow, when his partner showed up, and stopped me from landing my blow. I then fled, knowing full well that I couldn't beat the two of them together, and I went back to the village"

By then Sasuke had a shocked look on his face, because he remembered something that Yamato had told his during their previous fight, when they first met.

"That was Itachi wasn't it?" stammered Sasuke, "he wiped out this village with those other criminals you mentioned didn't he?"

"Yes Sasuke, he did. Uchiha Itachi once again wiped out another entire clan save one member, mine! For this I will always hate him. But, putting it aside for now, I want to give you a tour of my home"

So, for the next half hour, Yamato showed his two students his incredibly large home. He showed them the enormous kitchen, with its many cupboards, stoves, ovens and counter space, the large dining room, which had about two fifty foot tables in it, the library, with many racks of scrolls, and floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that contained many an ancient tomes, several large tables and some couches and arm chairs, the main room, which was a large room with couches, and chairs, and a piano, and the many bathrooms scattered about the house. He also showed them the large indoor dojo, and the outdoor training grounds. The whole top of the floor was dedicated to the sleeping quarters of the house. There were so many bedrooms, single rooms, double rooms, ect.

Yamato told the two Genin to each pick a room, to set up their stuff, and then find their way back to the main room. They stored their stuff in each of their rooms, and tried to make it back to the main room, but they got lost several times. Eventually they got to the main room, where they found Yamato sitting on an armchair, reading to be what looked like to be a mission scroll.

"Ah, so you two finally made it," said Yamato, his eyes not looking up from the scroll.

"Yamato-sensei, is that a mission scroll?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah, good eye Sasuke, yes, it is a mission scroll"

"But Yamato-sensei, I thought that you told us the villages shinobi were all wiped out, how do you do missions?" asked Naruto.

"Do you remember how I said that I returned with a group of Jounin? Well, we, along with the remaining civilians cleaned up and repaired most of the village. We then found a wondering group of Chuunin and Genin who were wounded in the battle and had managed to escape. We then re-organized the village, and started taking a few missions again, and after a few months we stabilized the village. The shinobi had income, which meant that the villagers had some income, which would be spent at other villager's shops. Due to the lack of population, we practically only have one of each kind of store, one weapons shop, one tailor, one restaurant, ect," said Yamato, putting the scroll away.

"Will we be doing any missions while we're here and not those boring D class missions?" asked Sasuke, with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Yes Sasuke, after a few weeks of training, and after you earn to use your weapons properly, we'll be taking some C and maybe a low B class missions, where you'll get some real life battle training," said Yamato, "now, both of you follow me"

Yamato then arose from his chair, and led the two boys over to a seemingly blank stonewall. Biting his thumb, and drawing blood, he wiped the blood on a darker part of the stone. Upon the blood touching it, the part of the wall receded to reveal a stone staircase leading into a dark, damp looking room.

Yamato strode down the stairwell, Sasuke and Naruto following after him. They reached the bottom, to see Yamato lighting a few small lamps. Naruto and Sasuke gasped, they were in a bedroom-sized room, but there were about ten passages leading out of the room.

"Yamato-sensei, what's all of this?" asked Naruto.

"This boys, is the hidden part of my family home. Consider yourselves lucky, not many non-clan members have ever seen these rooms before. Before I tell you what all of these rooms are for, you need to know some of my clan's history first. Long ago, about a hundred and fifty years ago, my clan formed this village, Kazegakure. We were a clan of samurai turned into shinobi. We are a divided clan, but not like the Hyuuga of Konoha, with their Main and Branch houses. At the age of seven, this villages Academy entrance age, the children of this clan are given the chance to enter the academy or not. If they choose to enter the Academy, they begin their training in one of the clan's Kenjutsu styles of their choice, on top of their Academy training. However, if they choose not to enter the Academy, they began to train as blacksmiths. They were instructed in how to make kunai, all manners of shuriken, katana, zanbatos, and all types of shinobi weapons, which they supplied the shinobi part of the family, and sold in our large shop in the village. However, after a few years of this, they were instructed in how to make the special swords used in the clan's Kenjutsu. Katanas, for Dragon Style, Wakizashi for Inferno Dragon Style, Long swords for Freezing Dragon Style, Zanbatos for Shocking Dragon Style, and Tantos for Shadow Dragon Style. These special swords look like very basic swords at first, but they have a special power, but I wont tell you what it is, you'll have to find out yourself."

"What are all of these rooms for?"

"Each of these rooms has its own purpose, whether it be to melt steel, pouring the steel into molds, or sharpening the steel," said Yamato.

Yamato then led Sasuke and Naruto into a different room, this one with a steel dragon above the door. The room, except for the wall that held the door, was completely covered in swords.

"Naruto, go, pick one," said Yamato quietly.

Naruto hesitantly walked over to the wall, while Yamato and Sasuke hovered in the doorway. Naruto stared mat the wall, looking each of the swords over. After a few seconds, he reached out and grabbed the hilt of a sword.

Upon Naruto's hand touching the hilt of the sword, there was a brilliant flash of light, which left Naruto and Sasuke momentarily blinded.

"Naruto," said Yamato, "bring that one hear"

Naruto took the sword of the hooks set into the wall, and, still slightly blinded, took it over to Yamato.

"Hey, wait, it looks a little different…" said Naruto slowly, his vision returning, as he handed the sword to Yamato.

"Exactly," said Yamato, drawing the sword in a flash.

Sasuke and Yamato gasped, and Yamato grinned; the basic looking sword wasn't so basic looking any more.

The blade, which was pure steel, had a silver tint to it and glimmered in the candlelight. There was an orange nine-tailed fox running up the first four inches of the blade, with small details etched in black. The guard was black, with a ying-yang etched into it. The hilt was black, with an orange grip to it, and an Uzumaki spiral on the hilt. On the black sheath, there was an Uzumaki spiral and orange designs twisting around the first ten inches.

"Whoa…" said Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"Naruto, this sword is yours now. It is completely customized for you, and no-one else can use it," said Yamato, "this is what our family is famous for, its sword forging skills"

Yamato then led Sasuke and Naruto back the way they came, and into a different room, where pairs of Wakizashi hung on hooks set into the cold, stone walls. With a nod from Yamato, Sasuke walked over to the wall and picked up a pair of the swords.

Once, again, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Sasuke brought both swords over to Yamato, who, with a grin, drew them.

The two Wakizashi's blades were black as a moonless night, and sharp as a razor. There was a red eye at the bottom, near the hilts, that had three tomotoes circling around a black pupil; a full, normal Sharingan eye. The hilts were black, with a red grip, the colors the inverse of Yamato's. Finally, there was an Uchiha fan at the bottom of the hilts, as well as on the two black sheaths, which were also trimmed with red.

"There you two, you have your blades. They will always be with you, so take care of them; they are yours and only yours. Now, off to bed as we begin training tomorrow"

* * *

**There you go, this chapter is 13 pages long, much longer than my usual chapters, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please, leave a review. Chapter5 is already being written right now!**

**R & R!**

**Also, I have a vote for you guys, who actually read this story.**

**A) I write a chapter about what's happening with Sakura and Kakashi**

**B) I don't, and just keep going with Sasuke and Naruto**

**PLEASE VOTE**


End file.
